No Horse Sense
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Post X2. Returning from horseback riding, Ororo meets up with Kurt and has a discussion with him about horses.


No Horse Sense  
By Ashley Michelle Poteete

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: Kurt/Ororo

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. I'd like to present a Kurt/Ororo one shot for the X-Men movieverse. I wrote this because there weren't enough Kurt/Ororo fics. I came up with the idea of doing a one shot about this couple with horses when I was looking at pictures of them. I did some research on horses to make this accurate. If you find any mistakes, let me know, and I'll correct them. I will write more Kurt/Ororo fics in the future. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one shot. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The sun beamed its rays on Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and its surrounding grounds on a warm Saturday afternoon in the late spring. A northern mockingbird flew beneath the canopy of the forest. It headed toward a branch overhanging the left side of the riding trail, landing near the edge. It flapped its wings to air them out and scanned its surroundings, not noticing a dragonfly flying above its head.

A year had passed since the fateful night of Stryker's attack on the mansion and the foiling of his plan to destroy mutantkind at Alkali Lake. Jean's body was found less than a mile downstream from the burst dam when the X-Men returned to search for it four days after returning home. She was given a proper burial in the mansion's courtyard, and a candlelight vigil was held. Her death was very hard on all the residents, especially Scott, as he had been her fiancé. However, they were working hard to move on, knowing her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Everyone helped with the cleanup, and Charles put in new safety measures in the form of holding evacuation drills.

The mockingbird turned its head when it heard clopping hooves. It watched Ororo and an eleven-year-old thoroughbred stallion named Timber pass underneath it. Timber was dark brown with a jet-black mane and tail. His eyes were dark brown, and both of them had scars underneath them. His front hooves had white sock markings that extended from their bases to the knees. He tried to reach for a bush on the trail's right side, but Ororo guided him away from it by tugging his reins to the left.

"Timber, you know the rules. You don't eat on the trail. You have to wait at least an hour to eat after we return to the stable. If you don't, you'll get sick," Ororo said in a firm voice.

Timber snorted in annoyance. Ororo put her hand over her eyes in disbelief. Sometimes, she thought Timber was impossible. She couldn't count the number of times he tried to bite her because he was annoyed at her or was just having a bad day. Still, she loved him and the other horses dearly and couldn't imagine life without them.

Ororo inhaled the fresh air and exhaled slowly. She watched two American robins fly above her for a long moment. She ducked underneath an overhanging branch after they were gone. Suddenly, a rabbit hopped out in front of Timber, causing him to jump back in fear. The stallion let out an annoyed snort as he and Ororo watched it disappear into a bush, and she looked at him.

"Wow. That rabbit gave you a real scare, didn't it?" Ororo asked, petting Timber's neck. "Don't worry. You're not alone. It happens to me sometimes when I take walks through this forest."

Timber whinnied softly and adjusted the metal bit in his mouth. He swiveled his ears three times. He felt Ororo nudge his sides and resumed walking. He attempted to drink from a stream, but she jerked his head upward. They saw the stable coming into view, and he whinnied excitedly. Ororo patted his neck gently and ran her fingers through his mane, sighing at the softness of the strands. Timber nickered with pleasure.

Timber looked toward the stable. To the right of it was a large, square-shaped field surrounded by a wooden fence. The riding trail led from the gate on the right side into the forest. A tree stood in the middle of the field on the right, and two trees stood near the left corners. Eight horses, five adults and three foals, stood at various points in it. Ororo tugged on Timber's reins gently, bringing him to a stop next to the stable. She dismounted him and stretched her legs, groaning softly.

"You gave me a great workout with all the trotting you did. The next time I take you out for riding, would you like to go to the field for some galloping?" Ororo asked, looking at Timber.

Timber whinnied excitedly and nuzzled Ororo's neck with affection, and she kissed him on the cheek. He nudged her in the chest, causing her to giggle. Ororo laid her head on his neck, sighing softly while running her hand over his fur. She closed her eyes, listening to his soft burs. She felt like she could stand with him forever. To her, it was best place she could be because it was peaceful and warm.

Ororo opened her eyes when Timber snorted, and she saw Kurt coming their way. She smiled and waved to him. Kurt responded with his own wave. He and Ororo started spending a great deal of time together after their return from Alkali Lake. Overtime, an attraction developed between them. Their friends told them they should try dating, and they agreed. Their relationship grew serious over the next nine months as they fell in love and became inseparable. Kurt stopped next to Ororo and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Ororo. How was horseback riding?" Kurt asked.

"It was wonderful, Kurt, though Timber tried eating from a bush again," Ororo answered and looked at Timber, who planted his hoof into the ground.

"I have to say he has the biggest appetite of all the horses here," Kurt chuckled.

"He's stubborn too. He won't move unless he sees at least one horse behind him when I take him riding with friends," Ororo said and rolled her eyes.

"We both know Button is the most stubborn of all the horses here," Kurt said. "She won't move for anyone, except you. I heard she tried to bite Logan when he picked dirt out of her mane after he rode her once."

"He's not the only who's suffered her wrath," Ororo replied. "She bit Scott in the leg after hearing him tell a stupid joke about her three years ago. She didn't break the skin, but he hurt for a few days."

"Getting bitten by a horse is _never_ pleasant," Kurt said, shuddering in disgust.

"Neither is getting kicked in the ass," Ororo said. "That always leaves a hoof print on your pants."

"Yeah, but it would make for a great picture to draw," Kurt joked.

Ororo elbowed Kurt in the ribs, and he retaliated by smacking her in the back of her head. She loosened the cinch on Timber's saddle and began to walk him around to cool him off. Kurt leaned his back against the fence.

"My favorite part about horseback riding is sitting on top of my horse. I love putting my arms out to the side while my horse is galloping through the field. It feels like I am really flying," Ororo said, sighing warmly.

"My favorite part about horseback riding is bouncing in the saddle when my horse trots. It's always a lot of fun," Kurt said, imitating bouncing in a saddle by moving his body up and down.

"I agree. Of course, you have to hold on tight to the reins. Otherwise, you'll bounce off your horse," Ororo said.

"If that happens, you get right back on your horse," Kurt chuckled.

"If there's one thing I love about horses, it's that they're very loyal," Ororo replied and smiled. "They'll stay with you if you get hurt, and they are very loving and affectionate toward both people and each other."

"What amazes me the most about horses is that they are very tough. They can survive in all kinds of weather, especially wind and snow. They'll just put their backs to the wind and continue eating, like nothing's happening," Kurt said.

"Wild horses _have_ to be tough to survive," Ororo commented, tightening her grip on Timber's reins. "They face the threat of food shortages, competition for food, and predators."

"Mm-hmm. Still, I don't think wild horses would trade their freedom for anything in the world. I know Spirit in _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron _didn't, in spite of gaining an appreciation for the human world," Kurt pointed out.

Ororo had to chuckle, for she loved the film Kurt had just mentioned_._ She'd watched it with him several times and loved to imagine she was running free with Spirit's herd. Sometimes, she wished that she could be a wild horse and not have to worry about the human/mutant conflict. Unfortunately, she knew it'd always be just a fantasy.

Kurt felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to find a four-month-old Arabian colt named Terry nibbling on the hem. He pulled it out of his mouth. Terry snorted and ran his tongue over his lips. He was light gray with a dark gray mane and tail. His eyes were dark blue, and white spots decorated his entire coat. Kurt straightened his shirt and gave him an annoyed look.

"Terry, how many times do I have to tell you? My shirts aren't chew toys," Kurt grumbled.

"Don't be hard on him, Kurt. He was just playing around," Ororo laughed as she stopped walking Timber around.

"Maybe so, but it's not good when you get horse slobber all over your clothes. You should watch Timber closely. He might start chewing on your hair," Kurt retorted as a smirk crossed his lips.

Ororo rolled her eyes as she looked at Timber, who perked up his ears. She resumed walking him around. Kurt patted his shirt, and Terry whinnied childishly and tilted his head to the left. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched him behind the ears. Terry squeaked pleasurably and began to lick Kurt's hand, earning a pat on the head. He watched a dragonfly fly over his head and decided to chase after it, squeaking playfully.

Kurt laughed when Terry leapt for the dragonfly, only to miss by mere inches. Terry became distracted by a butterfly flying past him and went after it. Kurt turned toward the sky, watching a red-shouldered hawk fly overhead. He heard cooing and looked at a dove sitting near his right arm. He whistled quietly to it, and it responded by chirping. The dove spread its wings and flew into the sky, disappearing into the forest.

Kurt winced painfully when he felt something bite his tail. He looked down to see a six-month-old thoroughbred filly named Melody holding the tip in her mouth. Melody was chestnut and had a reddish-brown mane and tail. Her eyes were light brown, and she had a white spot in the middle of her forehead. Ororo finished walking Timber and laughed at what she saw.

"I have to say. Melody loves to chew on your tail!" Ororo blurted out while pointing her finger at Kurt.

"All the foals like to chew on my tail!" Kurt grumbled. "Melody's the worst. She'll grab it and won't let go!"

Kurt grabbed his tail and pulled on it hard, but Melody dug her hooves into the ground, holding on tight. They went back and forth for a minute before she let go of him, causing him to stumble backward and fall down. Melody let out a childish whinny while Timber nickered in amusement. Kurt groaned loudly and rubbed his backside as Ororo came to his side after tying Timber to the post. He brought his tail in front of him and touched the tip.

"Look on the bright side," Ororo said. "She didn't break the skin."

"You're right. She only left a few teeth marks," Kurt said, feeling relief.

"You can't blame Melody and Terry for chewing on things. They're testing their teeth on anything they can find," Ororo responded.

"I guess I can say I don't have any horse sense today," Kurt joked.

"You sure don't," Ororo laughed.

Ororo planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek before giving it a pinch. Kurt ran a finger along his girlfriend's nose and tickled her side with his tail, and she squealed with delight. Ororo smacked him on the shoulder and helped him to his feet. She led Timber toward the stable after untying him. Kurt followed them close behind as Melody raced toward a pigeon that had landed in the middle of the field. The pigeon flew away, chirping in fright.

Kurt, Ororo, and Timber entered the stable, and they were greeted by the snorts and whinnies of the other horses. Sixteen stalls were in it with eight on each side of the center aisle. Each stall had an automatic water bowl to the left of the door, and the door's upper and lower parts could be opened separately. A dish sat on its lower part. Three adult horses were on the left side, and four were on the right side. Ororo brought Timber into the sixth stall on the left and removed his saddle and bridle.

Timber stuck his nose into the bowl, and it quickly filled with water. He began to drink, whinnying in relief. Kurt watched Ororo head to the back of the stable, where the riding equipment and plastic containers containing feed and grain supplements were stored. Ororo returned with a brush and began to run it along Timber's back while standing on his left side. Kurt put his hands on the bars.

"You know, the foals may be mischievous, but they are cute with their long legs and bushy manes," Kurt said.

"In my view, Yuki is the cutest of all the foals. Her light blue eyes always light up when she plays. She always tries to catch her tail when she chases it, but she never does," Ororo said.

"Oh, come on. Orion is the cutest of all the foals, and you know it!" Kurt shouted, shaking his head. "His dark brown eyes are full of life, and his black mane shines in the sun. He loves chasing the butterflies and playing with sticks."

"Yeah, and he loves playing with your tail!" Ororo retorted with a smirk.

Kurt put his hand over his face, grumbling inaudible words. He hated it when he was reminded of Orion's love for playing with his tail. It seemed that foals would always have a fascination with it, but the good news was they always grew out of playing with it by the time they were nearly a year old. Ororo jumped in surprise when she heard a loud whinny and dropped the brush. She looked at a fourteen-year-old Morgan stallion named Link that was in the stall on Timber's right. Link was dark brown and had light brown eyes with scars under both of them. His mane and tail were jet black, and they had several silver strands in them. Ororo patted her chest as she caught her breath.

"Wow, Link! You really know how to surprise people!" Ororo exclaimed.

"He sure does! By the way, you looked like you jumped three feet into the air!" Kurt joked, imitating Ororo's jump into the air.

Ororo put her hand over her face in disbelief. Sometimes, she thought her boyfriend joked around a little too much. Then again, she admired his sense of humor and ability to make her smile. She was grateful for his help in getting her to let go of her anger and show kindness toward the people of the world, even if they didn't show it in return. Link slipped his muzzle through the bars and whinnied softly. Ororo made her way over to him and scratched his chin before petting him between the ears. She looked toward Kurt after picking up the brush.

"Would you like to help me brush Timber, Kurt?" Ororo asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Just don't let that horse run away," Kurt chuckled and winked at Timber.

Ororo picked up some hay and threw it at Kurt, missing completely when he ducked out of the way. Kurt headed to the back of the stable, returning with a brush. He joined Ororo's side and began to brush Timber's back along with her. He ran his fingers along the fur, sighing softly.

"I never realized how soft a horse's fur could be. It feels so much like a pillow," Kurt said.

"A foal's fur is some of the softest fur you'll ever feel. Of course, they lose their baby fur by the time they are a year old," Ororo said.

"The horses are ready for their break-in by the time they are three years old. Some are harder to train than others are," Kurt said, patting Timber's neck.

"I know. We have to have patience while we train our horses to carry people. They don't gain our trust overnight. It can take a long time for them to trust us, especially if they've been in abusive situations," Ororo whispered, sniffling softly as she bit her lip.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that kind treatment makes great horses. Bad treatment ruins them," Kurt commented.

"Oh, I agree. Abused horses won't work with people either. In fact, they may attack them in retaliation for the abuse they suffered," Ororo said.

Ororo laid her hand on Timber's back and felt Kurt put his over it. She looked at him and gripped it tightly, feeling hers become warm. She stared into Timber's eyes while running her fingers along his neck. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I can never forget the day I met Timber and Link five years ago. They'd been taken away from their previous owner because he abused and neglected them. I went to the stable to meet them, and their eyes locked with mine. It was like they were looking into my soul and could see I had been through so much in my life. They knew I wanted to live in peace with the world, but it was difficult because of all the hate and indifference," Ororo said, her voice cracking on the last few words.

Ororo felt tears stinging her eyes, and they fell down her cheeks as she let out a quiet cry. Kurt slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled him close to her, kissing her forehead. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her arm slowly.

"Two handsome horses and a beautiful woman didn't deserve to be treated horribly, but God watched over them and took care of them. He gave them a home where they feel loved and appreciated. He'll always take care of them, no matter what happens," Kurt said in a warm, loving voice.

Ororo began to feel better. She admired Kurt's wisdom and found it nice to hear about his Catholic faith. It gave her peace of mind and strength to get through rough days. Link stuck his muzzle through the bars again, whinnying affectionately. Ororo smiled and walked over to him to pet him.

"I don't have to see animal cruelty firsthand to be affected by it. I remember one case I saw on _Animal Cops __Houston__._ It involved an emaciated mare that had been dumped in a field and left to fend for herself. Even worse, she was pregnant. The owners showed up and told the animal cruelty officers there was nothing wrong with her. That made me angry because it was clear she was starving and hadn't had anything to eat in a long time. To say nothing was wrong with her was sick and demented," Ororo said and kicked the wall in frustration.

"People will deny guilt, even if there are mounds of evidence against them. We can't torture them just to get information out of them. That would make us no better than they are," Kurt said.

"Mm-hmm. The mare was taken to the Houston Humane Society, and the veterinarians were faced with a dilemma. They had to choose to save either her or the foal. She gave birth to a healthy filly overnight, and it drained her of the little energy she had. The veterinarians euthanized her to end her suffering. They named the filly Miracle because it was what she truly was. She'd survived against the odds to be born," Ororo responded.

"It's a nice name," Kurt commented, smiling lightly.

"The owners were taken to court for neglecting their mare. They continued to insist they didn't do anything wrong. The judge didn't buy it and told them they should be ashamed of themselves. He awarded custody of Miracle to the Houston Humane Society. She was eventually adopted by a loving family," Ororo said.

"It's great Miracle found a family to care for her," Kurt said, coming to Ororo's side.

"I wonder what she is doing right now," Ororo said softly.

"I'm sure she's running around in the field of her home and enjoying the sunshine. She could be playing with the rest of her fellow horses," Kurt said, slipping an arm around Ororo.

Ororo smiled at Kurt. It amazed her that the rescued horses Charles had adopted were friendly and loving, despite their pasts. It always saddened her to hear the different stories of abuse they went through, but she felt grateful they were given a second chance at life.

Timber turned his and nudged Kurt's arm. Kurt touched the stallion's chin, looking into his eyes. Timber burred when Ororo touched his neck. He nudged her in the chest and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Ororo kissed him on the muzzle and petted him between the ears before scratching them.

"I remember seeing how ill-tempered Ginger was in _Black Beauty._ I didn't know why until her owner was getting her ready to pull a carriage. She was really nervous, and it was because her previous owners had battered her," Kurt whispered sadly.

"The poor thing. She went through several terrible owners before coming to live with a kind one. She was softened when Black Beauty became ill. Just as they were beginning to fall in love, they were whisked away to live with that mean-spirited family who made them hold their heads high when they pulled their carriage. It was all for fashion, and she snapped because of them. The son raced her before she was fit, and he didn't even care. All he cared about was making his family look good," Ororo replied and scoffed.

"That man was sick for shattering Ginger like that. Then Black Beauty was sold simply because his knees weren't in perfect shape," Kurt said in disgust.

"In those days, you had to be perfect at all times if you were rich. That included your horses. If you had the slightest thing wrong with you, you were frowned upon," Ororo said.

Kurt and Ororo ran their hands along Timber's neck. Timber raised his head, nickering pleasurably. He dug his hoof through the hay-covered floor of his stall.

"Black Beauty got a happy ending, but Ginger didn't. She died from being overworked as a cab horse," Kurt said.

"Humans aren't just cruel to horses. They're cruel to each other. Marie once told me that Magneto said whole families were destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power," Ororo murmured, her lower lip quivering.

"Hate is a terrible thing," Kurt said and shook his in disbelief. "It can turn people into monsters with a thirst for destruction. As for me, I can never hate people who hate me. Rather, I just pity them because they could've been something great. They could've been a big success in the world, but they chose to let their hate for people who are different consume them and turn them into shadows of their former selves."

"Magneto allowed his hate toward humans to consume him so much that Charles can no longer recognize him. They gave me a home when I was a young teenager and living on my own. They taught me how to control my powers. Magneto introduced me to the horses and taught me how to ride them. Jean cried when he left the mansion all those years ago. She begged him to stay, but it didn't do any good. I pity him because he will never be the man he used to be. He left everything that mattered to him behind, and he's never coming back. I don't understand how he can call himself a savior to mutants when he's willing to kill the most innocent ones in order to further his goals. That just makes me sick to my stomach," Ororo said angrily.

Kurt squeezed Ororo's shoulder gently and took her into his arms, listening to her cry. He sympathized with her feelings in regards to Magneto. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was people using innocents as pawns in their games and disposing of them once they were no longer useful. He loosened his grip on Ororo a little bit, and she looked up at him, shuddering with sadness.

"I'm glad Stryker and his men didn't find the horses the night he attacked the mansion. I have a feeling they would've intentionally made them nervous and used them as bait to ambush anyone who checked on them," Ororo whispered fearfully.

"I have to say fate was on their side that night," Kurt said. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but which horse was Jean's favorite?"

"Darlene was her favorite horse, but she loved all the horses dearly. She always chose her when we went horseback riding. When I visited the stable after coming home from Alkali Lake, Darlene looked at me as if she knew Jean was gone and wasn't coming back. I felt sorry for her because Jean was my best friend," Ororo answered and petted Timber when he nudged her arm.

"I didn't know Jean for long, but she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. She was very sweet, caring, and willing to listen to others. She was very brave in sacrificing her life for us," Kurt commented.

"I wish we could've been able to do something to save her, but she made her choice. We can't change it," Ororo said, rubbing her nose.

"That's true, but God will watch over Jean. He'll take care of her, and He'll take care of us and all the animals in the world. Trust in His wisdom, and it will never fail you," Kurt said, caressing Ororo's cheek with the back of his hand.

Ororo kissed Kurt's cheek and pulled him into a hug, feeling a tear fall from her eye. Kurt wrapped his arms around her tightly. He ran his hand over her hair, sighing warmly at how soft it was. Hearing his stomach growl, he let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"What do you say we head back to the mansion for a snack?" Kurt suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm getting hungry myself," Ororo replied, rubbing her stomach.

Kurt and Ororo headed out of the stable, listening to the horses' whinnies. They were greeted by a pair of pigeons once they were outside. They looked at each other as they headed toward the mansion.

"Kurt, what do you say we go horseback riding and have a picnic in the field next Saturday? It'll be just the two of us," Ororo suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Kurt said with a smile.

"It'll be on one condition. I get to choose the horses we ride," Ororo announced, crossing her arms.

"Oh, no, you don't! You chose the horses we rode last time! I ended up with Darlene, and she kicked dust into my face after we got back!" Kurt blurted out.

"You looked cute covered in dust," Ororo smirked.

"You take that back or else!" Kurt growled playfully.

"Or else what?" Ororo said.

Kurt tickled Ororo's side with his tail, making her break into a fit of giggles. Ororo punched him in the shoulder and smacked in the back of his head, only to get one to the back of hers in retaliation. They laughed and pointed their fingers at each other.

"All right, I take that back," Ororo said, holding up her hands. "You can choose which horses we ride."

"How about we take Timber and Link?" Kurt suggested.

"That sounds great. I just hope you have some horse sense next Saturday," Ororo giggled.

"Me too," Kurt chuckled.

Kurt and Ororo put their arms around each other while continuing their walk toward the mansion. Two horses galloped around in play as a flock of American robins flew overhead. Anything was possible if people believed hard enough.

THE END


End file.
